My lovely daemon
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Ciel était enfin en position de force contre Sebastian , mais c'était bien mal connaître notre diable de majordome préféré . Mais la visite d'invité vont faire repencher la balance en faveur de Ciel sans que celui-ci ne le sache ! Bon je suis nul en résumer mais venez lire quand même . L'idée de cette fic vient de Pucca !
1. Chapter 1

Salut le peuple ! Moi c'est Ann et je suis nouvelle , et oui c'est ma première fanfiction sur Kuroshitsuji . Alors je compte sur vous , ma fic est un délire que j'ai depuis un moment en tête et j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire ! Vu que c'est du grand n'importe quoi je tien à vous prévenir Ciel est assez OCC .

Aussi Ciel , Alois , et Claude se connaissaient avant l'accident de Ciel

Bonne lecture le peuple !

* * *

Ciel grogna frustré et irrité . Ce sale démon pervers et ce truc immonde qui se prend pour une femme ! Il allait les faire payer !

Comme il l'avait promis à Grell , il avait forcé son majordome à l'embrasser … avec la langue . Au début il avait trouvé ça jouissif de voir du dégoût dans le visage de son démon . Il pensait réellement avoir gagné contre Sebastian … Mais ce sale démon répugnant avait trouvé le moyen de retourner sa victoire contre lui .

Cela faisait bientôt une bonne semaine que Grell était dans SON manoir et qu'il roucoulait avec SON majordome !

Et oui Ciel Phantomhive était possessif … et ressentait une légère attirance pour son diable de majordome … Quoique cette attirance n'égalait pas celle qu'il avait pour **lui** .

Quoi qu'il en soit Grell le gênait ! Avec ses allusions perverses … et ses tentatives de flirt avec Sebastian .

D'ailleurs depuis que Grell vivait au manoir Ciel était d'une humeur exécrable … à un telle point que même Sebastian ne le supportait plus . Ils avaient eu d'ailleurs une violente dispute … enfin c'était Ciel qui criait . Meirin , Bard et Finnian effrayer par le nouveau comportement de leur maître restait à bonne distance de son bureau . Tanaka lui était désormais chargé de d'habiller Ciel sur ordre de celui-ci car le jeune comte refusait que Sebastian le touche après avoir fait des choses peu catholique au shinigami . Oui pour se venger de son jeune maître Sebastian baisait , couchait ou comme vous voulez avec Grell sans même prendre la peine d'être discret .

Cependant personne ne se doutait que la visite de nouveaux invités allait changer du tout au tout le caractère de leur jeune maître .

Un autre jour passa , ce qui faisait donc une semaine et un jour que Grell criait son amour pour Sebastian .

Le majordome lui commençait à se lasser du rouge . Oui il aimait voir son maître jaloux mais ça allait beaucoup trop loin . Il avait déjà pris dix huit baffes , trois verres de vin et une carafe d'eau . Et Grell n'en parlons même pas .

Sebastian soupira alors qu'il apportait son goûter à son maître . Il était 10 heures et d'après Tanaka son maître était debout depuis 6 heures . Ce qui surprenait beaucoup Sebastian , parce que déjà il levait habituellement son jeune maître à 8 heures tapantes .

Alors qu'il frappait trois bon coup il entra après avoir entendu un " entre " sec de la part de Ciel .

\- Seba-chou ~ Tu étais incroyable cette nuit encore ~! Ronronna Grell .

Ciel qui était confortablement assis les pieds sur son bureau leurs lança un regard noire en entendant les dire de Grell .

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche encore ici toi ? Tu as reçu ta récompense pour ton aide alors fiche le camp de chez moi !

\- Jeune maître votre langage . Gronda Sebastian .

\- Mon langage tu peux te le mettre ou je pense démon ! A cause de vos cochonneries je ne peux plus dormir ! Crache Ciel haineux .

\- Seriez vous jaloux jeune maître ? Vous savez que j'exécuterai n'importe lequel de vos ordres ? Souris Sebastian .

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis pour commencer … et laisse mon goûter ici .

Sebastian soupira et demanda à Grell de quitter la pièce . Le shinigami obéi silencieusement alors que le beau majordome accomplissait sa tâche en silence . Il jeta un regard à Ciel qui tremblait de rage et de … jalousie . Il aurait pu se réjouir mais la colère du jeune comte devenait dangereuse . Il y a trois jours Ciel avait entièrement détruit son bureau , on aurait dit que Bard et Finnian s'était battu . Sebastian frissonna malgré lui à ce souvenir , comment ce gamin avait t-il réussi à brûler les rideaux et détruire son bureau ? Et il ne parlait même pas de la vitre brisée , du lustre qui était tombé _comment son jeune maître l'avait t-il atteint d'ailleurs ?_ Rien avait échappé à la colère de Ciel pas même le sol .

Sebastian lui serva du chocolat au lait et toutes les douceur qu'il avait préparé . Peut être qu'un surplus de sucre allait calmer les bouffé de colère du jeune comte ? Du moins le démon l'espérait , ce serait une honte que le majordome des Phantomhive ne sache pas apaiser la colère de son maître … qu'il avait lui même déclencher soyons honnête .

\- Pour votre goûter je vou-

\- Merci beaucoup Sebastian . Cracha Ciel .

Dépité il mit tout de même une main sur son coeur et s'inclina avant de commencer à quitter la pièce alors que Ciel dégustait son délicieux goûter .

Quand soudain un bruit résonna dans la pièce . Les deux tournèrent leur tête en direction de la fenêtre pour voir une magnifique colombe toute blanche . Elle frappait à la fenêtre avec son petit bec tout fin .

\- Ouvre lui . Ordonna Ciel beaucoup plus calme .

Sebastian ne cacha pas son sourire en exécutant l'ordre que lui avait donné son jeune maître . Il laissa entré le bel oiseau qui alla se poser directement sur le bureau de Ciel en roucoulant .

Il est bien dressé ce piaf . Pensa Sebastian .

Ciel pris le message qui était attaché à sa patte en s'essuyant les lèvres . Il lit le message en buvant son chocolat et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son contenu .

A la plus grande surprise de Sebastian , un immense sourire sincère pris place sur les lèvres de Ciel .

\- … Jeune maître ?

Ciel l'ignora royalement et sonna pour appeler tous ses serviteurs dans son bureau . Alors que Sebastian même s'il ne le montrait pas était complètement perdu … Son jeune maître était passé de colère noire à un état d'euphorie , il n'y avait cas voir son sourire . Il rigolait doucement d'un air rêveur . Sebastian n'avait jamais vu Ciel dans cet état … et il ne savait pas comment réagir .

Au même moment , trois petits coups timides se firent entendre et Ciel repris son masque neutre et leur permis d'entrer ainsi qu'à Grell qui fut surpris d'être lui aussi convié .

Ciel se leva de son siège après avoir donné des miettes de scone à la colombe sous le regard surpris de tous qui savait à quelle point Ciel adorait les douceurs de son majordome qui roucoula joyeusement .

Ciel s'était placé face à la fenêtre , il était dos à ses serviteurs … et Grell , les mains derrière son dos . On pouvait voir le mot qu'il avait dans sa main droite .

\- Écoutez moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas . Dit Ciel d'une voix froide . Dans quelques heures nous aurons la visite du comte Trancy et je veux que tout soit parfait durant son séjour .

\- Oh non pas ça . Soupira Tanaka qui avait pris sa taille normale .

Le vieil homme semblait complètement dépité . Meirin , Finnian et Bard comprenait ou plutôt pensaient comprendre la situation . Grell était confus et Sebastian fronça les sourcils , pourquoi son jeune maître avait eu un tel sourire alors que :

\- Jeune maître permettez moi de vous interrompre , mais je ne comprends pas . Je sais de source sur que vos relations avec le comte Trancy sont assez … tendues .

\- … Si c'est le cas alors pourquoi vous plieriez vous pour ce comte ? Demanda Bard en se frottant la nuque .

\- Sebastian … Bardroy … Ce n'est pas le jeune comte Alois Trancy qui … intéresse le jeune maître . Dit Tanaka .

Tous les serviteurs fronçèrent les sourcils ne comprenant absolument pas où voulait en venir Tanaka . Ciel lui était maintenant debout derrière son bureau et caressait affectueusement la colombe qui lui avait apporté la bonne nouvelle .

\- C'est exact , je me fiche pas mal d'Alois ! S'exclama Ciel en appuyant sur un bouton qui se trouvait visiblement sous son bureau .

Alors que Sebastian allait à nouveau réprimander le jeune comte pour son langage , il fut surpris comme tous les occupants de la pièce lorsque du haut du plafond sortit un immense poster d'un homme , d'un majordome plus précisément .

\- Ce qui m'intéresse … c'est son magnifique , très beau , sensuel … diable de majordome Claude Faustus . Ronronna pratiquement Ciel en touchant de la pulpe de ses doigts les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux doré .

Finnian , Meirin , Tanaka et Sebastian se figèrent alors que la mâchoire des autres frôlait le sol .

Jamais au grand JAMAIS , ils n'auraient imaginé voir le … petit , fort et fière Ciel Phantomhive … se comporter comme une chatte en chaleur pour un homme , qui plus ait majordome et-

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau . Fit Grell en s'approchant en bavant .

Il évita de justesse un poing haineux ravageur en s'étalant de tout son long au sol les mains sur la tête en frissonnant . Il … Il avait très clairement senti le danger du poing du petit comte et son aura meurtrière … et franchement ça lui a fait peur .

\- Grell … Grell je te conseille de rester loin de MON Claude . Ce serait dommage que tu te retrouve sans cheveux … mystérieusement . En disant ça Ciel sorti une paire de ciseaux de sa poche .

Grell frissonna à la menace clairement évidente , il n'osa même pas contredire le plus jeune . Ciel lui fit un grand sourire puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau .

\- Écoutez moi bien vous trois ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt les trois catastrophe vivante qui lui serviteurs . Cette fois-ci je tolérerai pas la moindre erreur … je ne veux pas UNE SEULE assiette brisée ni AUCUNE explosion ! Pour cette fois Meirin est autorisé à enlever ses lunettes avant l'arrivée de nos invités . PAR CONTRE , un seul dégât , je dis bien UN SEUL et vous subirez TOUS MA COLÈRE !

En disant ça , il frappa violemment son pauvre bureau de son poing . A la surprise de tous le bureau fut réduit en miettes . Tous hochèrent la tête automatiquement toujours sous le choc de la force de leur petit maître .

\- Alors pour ne prendre aucun risque vous allez changer vos postes de travail . Bard tu vas au jardin et je veux que tu récolte tous les fruits et légumes que tu peux . Meirin tu gardes le même poste sauf que tu mets toutes l'argenterie sur la grande table quand tu auras fini tu nettoieras le manoir . Tanaka appel une calèche , Finnian et Grell vous allez m'accompagner . Et toi Sebastian pour une fois tu n'as rien à faire à part superviser .

\- Mais jeune maître ou allez vous ?

\- Voyons Sebastian je ne vais pas me présenter devant Claude comme ça , ne t'inquiète Grell et Finnian me protégeront .

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Grell outré ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi sale gamin !

\- … Tu t'es incrusté chez moi pendant plus d'une semaine , tu me dois bien ça … Et moi qui comptais t'acheter une robe … rouge . Soupira faussement Ciel . Mais bon c'est pas grave .

\- Mais non voyons mon cher comte ! Je te protégerais au péril de ma vie ~ !

Satisfait il permis à tous le monde de quitter la pièce . Une fois tout le monde parti … enfin presque tout le monde , Ciel retourna à la contemplation de l'immense image de Claude . Sauf que le regard rubis de son majordome lui envoyait malgré lui des frissons .

\- Qu'y a t-il Sebastian ? Tu devrais être satisfait je m'occupe de tout et à mon retour tu pourras profiter pleinement de ton ... Grell . Cracha Ciel .

\- Ce Claude Faustus … n'est pas humain jeune maître .

\- Je sais ~ Fit Ciel rêveusement . Et c'est ce qui le rend si attirant .

\- Jeune maître vous commencez à me faire peur .

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter démon , tu auras mon âme comme convenu … et lui aura mon coeur … et mon corps . Fit Ciel en quittant la pièce . Ah oui ! Je veux que mon bureau soit réparer à mon retour .

Sébastien fit une légère révérence encore sous le choc des paroles de son jeune maître .

 _\- lui aura mon coeur … et mon corps ._

Il grinça des dents , son maître comptait réellement donner sa pureté à ce type au lieu de lui ?!

* * *

Voila ! Voici le premier chapitre donner moi votre avis !


	2. Chapter 2

Yo le peuple me revoici pour le second chapitre de My lovely deamon ! Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laisser une review ça fait vraiment plaisir . Je tient à vous rappeler que les personnage sont très OCC ? surtout Ciel mais bon vous que le but c'est de vous faire marrer j'espère que ça compensera .

Au faite les démons peuvent communiquer entre eux **par télépathie .**

Bref bonne lecture

* * *

Sebastian soupira une énième fois en empêchant Bard de faire sauter le potager . Ce type pensait qu'en faisant sauter le sol les légumes sauterai eux aussi et finiront comme par magie dans la multitude de panier qu'il avait placé à cet effet .

Du côté de Meirin tout semblait aller pour le mieux , les lunettes sur son front elle avait terminé de placer toute l'argenterie sur la grande table comme son maître l'avait ordonné . Maintenant elle devait nettoyer le manoir .

Tanaka lui qui avait retrouvé sa taille normal préparait une multitude de thé de différentes saveurs en chantonnant des : " Ho ho ho "

Enfin bref tout ce passait pour le mieux … il faut croire que personne ne voulait finir dans le même état que l'ancien bureau du maître . D'ailleurs la performance de Ciel plutôt avait assez surpris le démon .

 _\- Vous ne cessez de me surprendre jeune maître ._

* * *

Du côté du jeune compte tout se passait merveilleusement bien , celui-ci sortait de chez le coiffeur avec Grell . Le rouge c'était fait faire des boucles alors que le jeune comte avait juste plaqué ses cheveux en arrière . Ciel fut d'ailleurs assez surpris que le shinigami avait autre conversation que Sebastian .

Ciel avait envoyé Finnian faire des courses , il avait besoin de fruits exotiques et d'essence pour faire des pâtisseries et autre desserts .

Alors que Finnian déposait les courses dans la calèche , il s'extasia devant la coiffure de Ciel .

\- Wouaw jeune maître vous êtes tout beau !

\- Évidemment , il le faut bien pour Claude … maintenant les vêtements .

\- Et ma robe ~ !

Ils allèrent dans différents magasin , Grell semblait être au paradis tandis que Ciel regardait avec attention chaque vêtements . Le fait de choisir seul ses habits lui donnait la vague impression d'être indépendant .

 _\- Il faudrait peut être que je demande à Sebastian de m'apprendre à m'habiller seul ._ Pensa Ciel .

Ciel soupira en voyant Grell tourner avec une belle robe rouge et argenté avec des motifs floraux sur les volants . Il avait même pris des chaussures avec des talons . Ciel pensa qu'il était peut être trop généreux avec cette énergumène .

Finalement de retour dans son manoir , Ciel demanda à Meirin d'aller poser ses nouveaux habits sur son lit . Alors que Sebastian portait ses courses à la cuisine .

Tous les deux seuls dans la cuisine , Sebastian posa les sac plein d'ingrédients et attendit les ordre du plus jeune . Ciel lui faisait le tour de la cuisine en ouvrant quelques placard , il sourit pour lui même avant de se tourner vers son majordome .

\- Sebastian je ne veux personne dans les parages pendant que je cuisine . Empêche quiconque de passer ou même de regarder … et ça vaut pour toi aussi … c'est un ordre .

\- Pardon jeune maître mais … vous allez vraiment cuisiné ?

Ciel lui fit signe de quitter la pièce alors qu'il retroussait les manches de sa chemise . Sans voix Sebastian quitta la pièce pour aller donner ses instructions aux autres .

* * *

\- Le jeune maître va cuisiné ?! Firent les trois serviteurs de la maison Phantomhive choquer .

\- Euh … il m'a demandé de te donner ça Sebby-chou . Dit Grell .

Sebastian pris le papier que lui tendait le shinigami et le lit à voix haute .

\- Tout le monde à quartier libre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clau- du comte Trancy à 15h30 . Et tâcher d'être présentable pour leurs arriver !

Tous se regardèrent dubitatif … sauf Tanaka qui s'était mis à la confection des gâteaux pour accompagner son thé .

Les autres eux ne savais que faire , ce nouveau Ciel leurs fichait la trouille … mais vu le sourire qu'il avait qui étaient t-ils pour gâcher la joie de leur jeune maître ? Surtout qu'il ne souriait jamais , et les rares sourire qu'il faisait étaient tous faux .

Sebastian lui commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur , la situation lui échappait et il n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Et si ce Claude Faustus était bien la personne qu'il était sûr qu'il soit alors cela mettait son futur repas en péril … Oui c'est vrai qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à cet humain ces dernières années . C'est vrai qu'il adorait le taquiner , ses moues boudeuse étaient … adorable . Son corps en plein développement était certains d'atteindre une forme parfaite à l'âge adulte . Ciel adulte … il voulait le voir , il voulait le sentir . Comme il sentait quelquefois les phéromones du maître du manoir … elles sentaient d'ailleurs si bon , au point de réveiller ses instincts primitifs de démon .

Le démon soupira lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil le shinigami courir vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir un câlin . Il fit une pas sur le côté bien calculer pour que le rouge ne puisse même pas le frôler .

Évidemment le pauvre Grell se retrouva au sol , Sebastian jeta un regard aux trois idiots à plusieurs mètres de lui , qui prévoyait d'espionner le Ciel . Il soupira , les ordres sont les ordres .

Bard , Meirin et Finnian était en mode commando sous les ordres du cuisinier . Ils rampaient tous les trois en direction des cuisines de manière plus ou moins discrète .

\- Garder la cadence . On a réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Sebastian , on tient le bon bout ! Chuchota Bard qui était dans son élément .

\- Oui commandant ! Firent le deux autres en coeur .

Une fois arrivé devant les grandes portes des cuisines ils se figèrent en voyant Sebastian devant celle-ci les mains derrière le dos avec un sourire … et un léger tique des sourcils , preuve de son agacement .

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là , alors que j'ai bien spécifier que le jeune maître ne voulait voir personnes dans les parages ?

\- J-Je … J'ai perdu mon lance flamme , hahaha c'est fou j'étais certains de l'avoir mis là ! Fit Bard en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose au sol .

\- M-M-Moi j'ai , j-je suis … je cherche mes lunettes ! Oui oui c'est ça ! Je ne les trouve pas ! Fit Meirin .

Sebastian pris sur lui . Ils le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile ? Il regarda Finnian qui évitait son regard en rougissant .

\- Et toi Finnian ? Tu as aussi perdu quelque chose ? Demanda le démon ironique .

\- Euh … non je voulais … voir ce que le jeune maître faisait … et aussi prendre les croquettes de Pluplu .

Le pauvre Finnian devint de plus en plus rouge lorsqu'il croisa le regard rouge sang du majordome . Sebastian soupira devant ce spectacle déplorable mais tout de même adorable . Il savait que Finnian était attiré par lui … bon en même temps il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer . Et puis Grell recevait beaucoup de statuts et autres objets lourd … par _accident_.

Alors que Sebastian allait les réprimander sévèrement , une explosion retentit dans la cuisine suivi par une série bruits non identifiable . Les quatre serviteurs de la maison Phantomhive se lancèrent des regards inquiet . Alors que Sebastian allait rentrer malgré l'interdiction du jeune comte . Celui-ci hurla avant même qu'il n'ai frôler la poignée :

\- JE VOUS AI POURTANT INTERDIT DE RENTRER OU MÊME DE RODER DANS LES PARAGES !

Sans attendre les trois … commandos battent en retraite alors que Sebastian mit son oreille sur la porte . Avec son ouïe de démon , il pouvait parfaitement identité ce que faisait Ciel .

\- SEBASTIAN DÉCOLLE TON OREILLE DE LA C'EST UN ORDRE !

Le démon s'exécuta mais regarda la porte surpris . Comment ce gamin avait t-il su ? Les humain n'avait pas une aussi bonne vue , si ? A moins que … Ciel le connaissait . Il anticipait ses mouvements ? Impossible , mais pourtant c'était la seul explication logique . Il décida de vérifier sa théorie en faisant semblant de de quitter le couloir .

\- VA T'EN SEBASTIAN ET NE FAIT PAS SEMBLANT DE FAIRE DE FAUX PAS !

… Son maître le connaissait du moins assez pour prévoir ses gestes … Le démon de savait pas comment réagir . Il laissa échapper un petit rire et quitta la pièce , décidément Ciel était de loin l'humain le plus intéressant avec lequel il a pactiser .

Les préparatifs était terminé et Ciel avait fermer les portes de la cuisine et de la grande salle à manger à clé , interdisant quiconque d'y accéder .

* * *

Tous les habitants du manoir était parti se préparer pour l'arrivée des invités . Tanaka qui était déjà prêt s'occupait d'habiller Ciel . En fait le jeune comte ne voulait pas que Sebastian voit la tenu qu'il avait choisi surtout que ce genre de vêtements était plutôt inhabituel venant de lui .

En effet Ciel avait totalement changé de style et avait opté pour le style démoniaque … oui bon il avait eu l'idée en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec Sebastian .

D'ailleurs cette tenu lui avait coûté la peau des fesses , il faut dire que le cuir était très rare .

Ciel portait un mini short en cuir noir retenu avec une ceinture dorée , des bas noir lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu des cuisses . Une chemise à manche longue blanche cacher par un long manteau en cuir noir en queue de pie dévoilant le bas de son ventre .

Sebastian avait une tenu similaire lorsqu'il a été invoqué , sauf que lui avait un long pantalon … Est-ce que Claude à le même type de vêtements sous sa vraie forme ? Awww Claude .

\- J'ai terminé jeune maître . Fit Tanaka en nouant un ruban jaune autour du cou de Ciel .

\- Merci pour ton aide Tanaka .

\- … Jeune maître je sais ce que vous éprouvez pour le majordome de la famille Trancy mais promettez moi d'être prudent . Dit Tanaka .

Ciel regarda Tanaka d'un air neutre . Cet homme fut le majordome de son père , il l'avait vu naître . Ciel respectait beaucoup Tanaka et il était le seul à connaître les réels sentiments de Ciel . Il était aussi le seul à connaître la vraie puissance du petit comte … quand cela concernait Claude Faustus évidemment .

Le bruit des chevaux qu'on arrête retentit signe que les invités était arrivé . Ciel se précipita hors de sa chambre sans attendre , il devait finir les derniers préparatifs et vite ! Mais pour Claude il pouvait tout faire , absolument tout !

Alois sortie de la calèche aider par Claude qui étonnement avait un léger sourire aux lèvres . En voyant le petit sourire de Claude le blond gonfla les joues .

\- Je me démène comme un malade pour que tu me montre ne serait-ce qu'une seule expression , alors que Ciel a carrément droit à un sourire en ayant rien fait !

\- En ayant **encore** rien fait , danna-sama vous souvenez vous de notre dernière visite il y a quatre ans ?

\- Un peu oui , il restait collé à toi comme un koala à son arbre … et comment diable quelqu'un peut courir aussi vite ? Fit Alois blasé par le souvenir d'un Ciel de dix ans pourchassant Claude . Je pourrais même pensé qu'il est un démon comme toi .

Pour la première fois Claude pouffa . C'est vrai que le jeune Phantomhive était très intéressant . Ce sentiments que les humains appel amour , le changeait du tout au tout de façon très amusante . Claude était curieux de voir comment avait évolué les sentiments du gamin à son égard .

Sans aucune classe Alois défonca la porte à coup de pied en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il est arrivé . Les deux démon se foudroyaient du regard depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés . Hannah restait en retrait .Grell qui portait sa robe achetée par Ciel bavait devant les deux diable aussi sexy l'un que l'autre . Les trois serviteurs eux était droit comme des i pour faire bonne impression .

\- Ciel je suis enfin arrivé ! Aller montre toi ! Hurla Alois

Ciel fit on apparition en haut des escaliers , dès que son oeil se posa sur les invités un énorme sourire pris place sur ses lèvres rosé . Ciel couru à une vitesse à couper le souffle , ignora les bras grand ouvert d'Alois et sauta sur Claude qui le réceptionna avec facilité .

\- Évidemment … c'est Claude qui l'intéresse . Soupira Alois pas le moins du monde choquer par la tenue de Ciel .

Meirin , Bard et Finnian n'en croyait pas leurs yeux et se pinçait pour vérifier si c'était un rêve . Tanaka soupira et pris sa petite forme pour commencer à boire tous les thé qu'il avait confectionner plus tôt .

Sebastian lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux , se gamin était vraiment aller jusqu'à s'habiller de manière vulgaire _pour les humains de cette époque_ , sexy et sensuelle _pour les démons_ pour cette araignée de merde ?!

Ciel se fichait royalement de ce que pensait les autres . Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Claude , lui et son magnifique air neutre malgré la fossette sur sa joue gauche qui trahissait son amusement , lui et sa mâchoire assez large et puissante et ce torse et ses abdominaux .

Pendant que Ciel faisait des éloges intérieur sur le pourquoi du comment Claude était parfait .

Tous les serviteurs de la maison Phantomhive , Grell , Alois et Hannah regardaient le jeune comte avec un air blasé une petite goutte de sueur derrière leurs têtes en voyant l'étrange atmosphère que dégageait Ciel .

En effet on pouvait presque voir des étoiles des paillettes … et même des coeurs autour de lui .

\- Comte Phantomhive , je me suis permis de vous apporter ceci en gage de remerciement pour votre hospitalité . Dit Claude en sortant une rose rouge dont ne sais où en faisant une légère révérence .

Le visage aussi rouge que la fleur que lui tandis le diable de ses rêves , de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles tant la gêne et la joie étaient à leur paroxysme . Les jambes du bleuté se mirent à trembler .

Alois se précipita vers Ciel pour le secouer violemment .

\- Ciel ! EH OH CIEL ! T'as vu ce que tu as fait Claude ?! Ciel reprend tes esprits !

Claude lui ne le montrait pas , mais pour la première fois depuis des siècles il s'amusait comme un fou . Il n'aurait jamais imaginé obtenir ce genre de réactions et c'était carrément jouissif .

 **\- A quoi tu joues l'insecte ?!** Cracha une voix froide dans sa tête qu'il reconnut sans peine .

 **\- Moi ? À rien … il est mignon ton maître et son âme sent très bon .**

 **\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma nourriture espèce de-**

Leur joute verbal fut coupé par Ciel qui poussa sans ménagement Alois pour s'accrocher au bras du démon araigné . La rose que lui avait offert Claude dépassait de la poche de son manteau situé près de son coeur .

\- Bon maintenant que l'invité principal est la on va pouvoir commencer . Dit Ciel en souriant à Claude .

\- Je te rappelle que c'est MOI l'invité ! Dit Alois .

\- Dit Claude ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter le manoir ?

\- ÉCOUTE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE CIEL ! Hurla Alois .

\- Mon bureau à été entièrement rénové , il y a même un lit . Fit Ciel en dévorant le démon du regard .

 **\- Il est sérieux là ?** Pensèrent les deux autres démons de la pièce .

Tanaka recracha son thé sous la surprise . Les trois serviteurs de la maison Phantomhive ne savait plus que faire , la c'était trop pour eux . Claude lui n'en revenait pas , pour avoir changé Ciel avait changé . Avant il était tout timide et une fois qu'il le tenait il ne le lâchait plus mais maintenant … il lui faisait carrément du rentre dedans !

\- Ciel tu connais la **subtilité**?! Demanda Alois agacé .

Mais Ciel s'en fichait complètement et guidait déjà Claude vers son bureau . A contre coeur le blond les suivit , il était hors de question qu'il laisse Claude seul avec Ciel !

\- Il n'a pas du tout changer . Pouffe Hannah en commençant à les suivre .

\- À qui le dites vous . Soupira Tanaka .

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du comte Phantomhive , tous les habitants du manoir furent surpris de le voir aussi … différent . Du rouge et du doré était désormais présent sur les murs .

Alois soupira en voyant que Ciel était toujours accroché au bras de son majordome . Il réfléchit un instant puis une idée lui vînt . Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il prit la parole .

\- Ciel tu es au courant de la compétition de force qui à lieu dans deux jours ?

\- Hein ? Comment ? Tu parles de ce truc qui a lieu une fois par an ou des brutes vont se sauter à la gorge pour un prix bidon ? C'est quoi le prix d'ailleurs ? Fit Ciel en lâchant à contre coeur son démon bien aimé .

\- En fait les nobles qui veulent regarder doivent donner chacun un prix . Vu que Claude aime bien ce genre de chose je me suis dit qu'en tant que bon maître j'allai récompensé mon majordome .

Ciel tiqua , Claude aimait ce genre de chose ? Le bleuté lança un regard interrogateur au majordome de la famille Trancy . Claude se contenta de remonter ses lunettes en évitant le regard de Ciel .

\- Il est vrai que je trouve les personnes participant à ce genre de pratique intéressantes . J'aime beaucoup voir l'étendue de la puissance des humains .

\- Oui d'ailleurs il a passé une nuit avec la fille qui à gagner la compétition l'année dernière … Oh je sais ! Et si je mettait Claude comme prix cette année ?! Fit Alois .

 _\- En quoi me mettre comme prix est censé être une récompense pour moi ? Décidément ce gosse est une vraie plaie ._ Pensa Claude .

Alois sourit de toute ses dents , il adorait voir Ciel en colère . Et puis avec un peu de chance il allait pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise . Il se réjouissait déjà en imaginant Ciel fulminer de rage et de jalousie .

\- Donc si je comprends bien le vainqueur de cette compétition de barbare aura ton majordome pendant une journée ?

\- … Oui pourquoi pas et Claude devra exaucé tous les souhaits du vainqueur !

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça Claude ? Demanda Ciel .

\- Si c'est un ordre du maître je ne peux qu'accepter . Fit le démon résigné .

Alois lui jubilait , Ciel allait péter un câble c'était obligé ! Il se frottait les main en imaginant ce qu'il allait obligé Ciel à faire pour lui durant son séjour . Cependant la réaction du bleuté ne fut pas du tout celle qu'Alois attendait .

Ciel pris Claude dans c'est bras et lui fit un immense sourire .

\- trois minutes . Fit Ciel en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre .

\- Jeune maître vous n'allez pas … Commença Tanaka inquiet .

Ciel n'écoutait déjà plus alors qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre . Sous le regard choquée de tous il sauta au bord avant de lancer un regard par dessus ses épaules à Claude .

\- Laisse moi juste trois minutes .

Et il sauta et disparu . Sebastian allait le rattraper mais il fut retenu pas Tanaka qui lui fit non de la tête . La mâchoire de Bard était était écrasé au sol tout comme celle de Grell . Meirin et Finnian étaient sans voix . Hannah n'en revenait pas ce gosse avait évolué dans son amour pour le démon araigné . Claude lui était figé sur place , ce gamin … Était t-il vraiment humain ?

 **\- Salem … tu es sûr qu'il est entièrement humain ton maître ?** Demanda Claude à l'adresse de Sebastian .

 **\- … Je commence à en douter la maintenant … Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te trouver ?!**

 **\- Beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas !**

 **\- Commence pas à m'énerver l'arachnide !** Crache Sebastian .

Hannah soupira en entendant les deux démon de plus de cinq siècles s'insulter comme des enfants de dix ans . Et Alois qui fulminait de rage en mordant un mouchoir en tapant du pied au sol n'arranga rien à son désarroi .

...

Ciel lui venait de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire , il allait pouvoir passer toute une journée avec son Claude ! Cependant personnes ne devait savoir que quelqu'un comme lui ferai une chose pareille . Le jeune comte s'arrêta dans sa course folle lorsque quelques chose dans la vitre lui tapa dans l'oeil … Mon dieu il allait sûrement avoir l'air ridicule . Et Sebastian allait certainement se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou même en profiter pleinement vu qu'il adore ces trucs là .

\- Claude qu'est-ce que tu ne me fait pas faire . Soupira Ciel en entrant dans le magasin .


	3. Chapter 3

Yo le peuple fan de yaoi ! Oui je sais j'ai du retard mais la terminal c'est un vrai cauchemar et cette semaine c'était le bac blanc, l'enfer quoi.

En tout cas je me suis beaucoup amuser en écrivant ce chapitre !

N'oubliez pas que Ciel est OOC dans cette fic , pour le fun.

Aller bonne lecture.

* * *

Entre temps dans le manoir Phantomhive , Will était venu récupérer Grell … Le shinigami brun soupira en voyant la tenue de son camarade , c'était quoi ça encore ?

Tanaka , Meirin et Hannah avait quitté la pièce pour préparer la chambre des serviteurs … et échapper au ondes négatives des deux démon masculins .

Finny lui était resté pour admirer _discrètement_ Sebastian .

Sebastian lui avait arrêté sa joute verbal intérieur avec Claude et regardait par la fenêtre au son jeune maître avait sauté il y a quelques secondes de cela . Il avait peur de comprendre les intentions de son jeune maître .

Il en valait de même pour Claude , le gosse n'allait quand même pas faire ça … pour lui , n'est-ce pas ?

Alois malmenait toujours son mouchoirs avec ses dents , Ciel l'avait encore manipuler ! Il avait fait un sorte de le faire mettre Claude comme prix à la compétition . Surtout qu'au départ il ne comptait absolument pas entraîner son majordome la dedans , il voulait juste embêté Ciel . Et le connaissant il était très certainement partit s'inscrire à ce tournoi débile .

\- Donc si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis … le gamin faible , arrogant et imbus de lui-même est amoureux de ce nouveau monstre . Dit Will en désignant Claude d'un geste dédaigneux .

Grell hocha vivement la tête , pour sa survie Will devait absolument le croire ! Car il avait quand même rien foutu depuis plus d'une semaine .

\- Ce même gamin devient un véritable chaton lorsque ce truc est dans les parages au point de presque ronronner … Et il est plus dangereux qu'on le crois si on s'approche trop près de son démon ? Continua le shinigami brun en se massant les tempes .

\- Oui ! Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça Willy~ !

Le pauvre Grell se reçu un violent coup sur la tête par la faux de la mort du dit Willy .

\- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?! Et puis pourquoi tu es dans ce manoir depuis une semaine à cause de toi j'ai eu à faire une tonne de travail supplémentaires !

\- M-M-Mais c'est que j'ai aidé le gamin et il m'avait promis que j'aurai un baiser avec Seby-chou avec la langue . Pleurnicha le rouge .

\- Et un baiser prend une semaine ?

\- Non mais-

Leurs dispute fut couper par de léger frottement . Toutes les personnes de la pièce regardèrent par la fenêtre pour voir un Ciel à son bord assis comme un chat pour ne pas tomber .

\- Je me suis inscrit c'est bon . Fit Ciel en regardant l'horloge de son bureau avant de faire un sourire carnassier . Et ça fait trois minutes .

\- Il a fait drôlement vite ! S'exclame Grell .

\- C'est ça la puissance de l'amour ? Demanda Finny .

Sebastian aida le jeune comte à rentrer dans la pièce , arrangea ses habits et remarqua qu'il tenait un petit sac . Alors qu'il allait demander son contenu au comte … celui-ci était déjà agrippé au bras de Claude .

\- Mais Ciel … tu ne vas quand même pas participer à ce tournoi ?! Tu n'as aucune chance tu as vu ton gabarit ?! Hurla Alois inquiet .

\- Je vais me surpasser lors de ce tournoi et je serai surpuissant ! Pour Claude je vaincra Dieu ou même le Diable s'il le faut ! Ciel pointa ensuite de son droit la fenêtre ou plutôt l'horizon avec une énorme détermination dans son oeil bleu . Préparez vous les brutes moi Ciel Phantomhive , je vais remporté la victoire ! Fini Ciel des flammes de détermination l'entourant .

\- C-Chouette … Fit Alois en riant jaune

La il n'y avait plus aucune chance de ramener Ciel à la raison . Tous regardait Ciel avec de grands yeux même les démons ne s'attendaient pas à un tel discours .

\- Il a pas du tout l'air de rigoler . Fit Will en replaçant convenablement ses lunettes .

\- Il est même carrément sérieux . Fit Grell . Tu me crois maintenant mon Willy~ .

* * *

Plus bas , beaucoup plus bas dans un luxueux château lugubre retentit un puissant éternuement qui fit trembler l'enfer tout entier .

\- Père vous allez bien ? Demanda une jeune belle femme assise sur les genoux d'un homme imposant .

L'homme en question fut parcouru d'un violent frisson puis se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son trône . C'était quoi cette sensation … d'appréhension qu'il venait de ressentir venant de chez les humains ?

* * *

Et en haut beaucoup plus en haut que le firmament , un homme d'une grande pureté sursauta avant de frissonner attirant l'attention de l'ange à sa droite .

\- Seigneur vous allez bien ?

\- Oui … merci pour ton inquiétude .

De quel humain pouvait bien venir cette immense volonté ?

* * *

Il était 16 heures lorsque le maître des lieux avait décrété que c'était l'heure du goûter . Ciel et Alois avait passé une bonne demi heure dans le jardin du comte Phantomhive .

Ciel qui avait une nouvelle fois miraculeusement retrouvé le bras assez musclé du démon . Durant leurs trajet vers la grande salle à manger , ils passèrent par la chambre du maître des lieu qui déposa le sac qu'il tenait . Une fois cela fait il reprirent leur route et furent rejoint par Meirin , Tanaka et Hannah .

Ciel qui menait la marche au bras de Claude lança un regard noir au deux shinigami derrière eux .

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore la vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas de travail à faire ? Cracha Ciel .

\- Maiiiis ~ ! On sera saaaage promis ! Fit Grell .

\- Non je n'ai pas cuisiner pour vous mais pour mon invité . Grogna Ciel avant de se retourner vers Claude des coeurs tout autour de lui . Je suis sur que tu vas adorer mes pâtisseries je les aient préparé spécialement pour toi !

\- Je te le répète encore … C'est MOI l'invité ! Dit Alois .

\- … Hmm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Ciel au blond .

Rouge de colère Alois se précipita vers le bleuté avec la ferme intention de l'étriper . Il fut toutefois retenu par Bard et Finny . Ignorant la crise de rage d'Alois , Ciel ouvrit les grandes portes de la salle à manger .

Des tas de pâtisseries de toute sorte peuplaient la longue table . Des millefeuilles , des tartelettes , des scones , des muffins et beaucoup d'autres .

Finny et Brad salivait devant toutes les différentes douceurs qui peuplaient la table .

Tanaka , Meirin et Sebastian eux étaient bouchebés . Depuis quand Ciel savait t-il cuisiné ? Le pire c'est que ça avait vraiment l'air délicieux !

Ciel avait " _forcé "_ conseiller à Claude de s'asseoir à sa place en bout de table et était assis sur les genoux de celui-ci une cuillère à la main pour lui faire goûter ses préparation .

\- Je suis vraiment navré cher comte . Commença Claude avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille du bleuté . Mais mon espèce ne mange pas ce genre de nourriture .

Ciel rougit à leur proximité … qu'il avait lui même imposé soit dit en passant . Le souffle chaud de Claude le fit frissonner , il reprit ses esprits alors qu'un sourire mutin apparu sur ses fines lèvres . Il prit une part de moelleux au chocolat et la mit sous le nez du démon .

Claude fronça les sourcils face à l'insistance du gamin quand soudain son nez tiqua . Instinctivement il se rapprocha de la part de gâteau que tenait Ciel et inspira profondément . Impossible … mais pourtant vrai .

Hannah et Sebastian avait à peu près la même réaction que lui . Ils reniflaient discrètement les pâtisseries confectionnées par le jeune Phantomhive .

Des âmes … certaines des pâtisseries qui était sur la grande table contenaient des âmes ! Comment diable ce gosse avait réussi à mettre des âmes dans ses gâteaux ?!

Ciel lui fit signe au autres de prendre place à table . Il pointa du doigt la chaise que devait prendre telle personne . Ça donnait donc ceci : Claude en bout de table avec Ciel sur les genoux du démon , ensuite Sebastian , William et Tanaka . En face Hannah , Grell , Meirin , Finny et Bard . En bout de table en face de Ciel Alois qui se réglait déjà .

\- Jeune maître ce n'est pas une place qui convient à quelqu'un de votre rang . Dit Sebastian tout bas .

Le démon se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque Ciel se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard polaire qui aurait pu geler l'enfer .

\- On t'a pas sonner Sebastian profite de ton jours de repos et laisse moi tranquille . Grogna Ciel .

Oui , il ne fallait pas provoquer Ciel qui était sur son petit nuage avec Claude en face de lui .

\- Aller Claude fait Aaa~ . Ronronna Ciel en avançant le gâteau en face de la magnifique bouche du démon .

Claude fit ce qu'il lui dit et prit un morceau de gâteau avec une légère appréhension . Cependant lorsque ses papilles gustatives analysèrent le goût , ses yeux devinrent rouge alors que ses canines de démon apparurent . Heureusement que Ciel le cachait !

Ce gâteau était tout bonnement succulent ! Il en repris en morceaux de lui même sous le regard ravi de Ciel .

Voyant leur congénère se régaler , Sebastian et Hannah goûtèrent , chacun une des tartelettes qu'avait confectionner le jeune comte … Oui c'était tout simplement délicieux .

\- Mmmm~ C'est trop bon ~ ! S'exclame Grell .

\- Jeune maître vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu ! Fit Bard .

\- T'as vraiment cuisiné tout ça juste pour Claude ? Eh ben ça sera quoi lorsque vous serez mariés ?! Ce moqua Alois avec une religieuse à la vanille dans sa main .

Alois regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant Claude retenir Ciel qui manqua à nouveau de s'évanouir le visage rouge pivoine .

L'image d'un Claude habillé tout de blanc le portant dans ses bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche , dansait dans sa tête .

\- Hé je plaisantais Ciel ! Calme toi !

Mais le mal était déjà fait . Ciel lui était complètement à l'ouest , alors qu'une autre image beaucoup moins catholique apparu dans sa tête .

Sebastian pris son contractant dans ses bras puis s'excusa avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre .

Le démon regardait l'enfant blasé , ou était donc passé le Ciel arrogant et fière ? L'amour était vraiment un sentiments effrayant , heureusement que les démons en étaient dépourvu … ou du moins ils s'efforçaient de ne rien ressentir pour ne pas paraître faibles .

Quoique Satan peut effectivement ressentir des choses … mais sa cruauté est si grande qu'elle parvient à tout masqué , décidément son père est incroyable .

Le démon regarda Ciel dans ses bras et soupira , le comte était sur son petit nuage . Il murmurait des phrases incohérentes mais le démon pouvait cependant très distinctement reconnaître un mot : Claude .

Sebastian tiqua , mais comment ce gamin avait t-il pu s'enticher de cette araignée ?

Une fois dans la chambre , Sebastian entreprit de coucher son jeune maître . Il préférait voir Ciel coucher et au lit plutôt que de le voir flirter avec Faustus . Non non , il n'était pas jaloux ! Il voulait juste protéger son jeune maître . Du moins c'est ce qu'il préférait pensé .

* * *

Le reste de la soirée passa très vite et Sebastian se chargea d'occuper ses invités . Ce qui fut assez simple , Alois s'amusait d'un rien . Il avait passé deux bonne heures à jouer avec le chien des enfer alors que les deux diable de majordome préparait le dîner .

\- Alors ton maître fait de beaux rêves ? Demanda Claude avec un fin sourire dévoilant ses canines .

\- On dirait bien vu comme qu'il souriait bêtement . Cracha Sebastian hargneux .

\- Moi je trouve que son sourire est magnifique … d'ailleurs il n'y a pas que ça de magnifique chez lui .

Un grognement bestiale échappa au majordome des Phantomhive . Claude loin de se faire intimider par le corbeau , pouffa simplement de rire avant de finir le plateau de dessert pour le jeune Trancy . Sans prévenir il prit le plateau fini que Sebastian avait terminé pour Ciel et quitta la cuisine .

 _ **\- Tu crois faire quoi la Kikyo ?**_

 _ **\- Voyons Salem toi comme moi savons pertinemment que le gosse n'attend que moi .**_

Sebastian fulminait mais se força à rester calme … Se n'était pas digne pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive de perdre son sang froid ainsi .

* * *

 _Les yeux brillant de luxure déshabillait le corps frêle de Ciel du regard . Le bleuté était essoufflé et avait les joues rouge et sa chemise était complètement ouverte dévoilant chaque parti de son corps au démon au dessus de lui ._

 _Claude l'embrassait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais Ciel en voulait plus … tellement plus . Ayant pitié du jeune comte le démon commença à lui embrasser le cou en le mordillant quelques fois , en même temps ses mains gantés s'occupaient des hanches du bleuté dans des caresses aériennes ._

Claude rentra après avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises . En entrant son nez tiqua face au flot d'hormones qi flottait dans la chambre du gosse . Claude inspira profondément et soupira alors qu'un son semblable à un ronronnement quittait sa gorge . L'odeur du désir des jeunes humains encore pur étaient vraiment excitante et envoûtante .

\- Claude s'il te plaît ~ . Marmonna Ciel encore dans les méandres de son rêve .

Le démon sentait qu'il n'allait pas résisté très longtemps . Surtout que le gamin n'attendait que ça . Cependant Claude dû se résoudre à réveiller le bleuté .

\- Comte Phantomhive vous devriez vous restaurer un peu .

\- Mmmm~ , Claude je te l'ai déjà dit dans la chambre tu peux m'appeler Ciel ~ . Fit Ciel pas tout à fait réveillé .

\- … Vous ne m'avez jamais autorisé une telle chose comte Phantomhive .

Ciel papillonna des yeux en voyant Claude devant lui . Il rougit violemment avant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait son érection .

Claude sourit en voyant l'embarras du plus jeune face à lui . Ou était passé le gamin amoureux et sur de lui qui le collait quelques heures plus tôt ? Quoi qu'il en soit le démon n'oublia pas son devoir et donna son dîné à Ciel . Il retira ses lunettes d'un geste lent , calculé et sensuel . Et fut satisfait de voir Ciel rougir en le déshabillant du regard .

Ciel se sentait , comment dire … coincé , oppressé et frustré . Il aimait et désirait Claude et l'assumait pleinement … mais il ne savait pas si Claude le désirait également . Il n'attendait pas vraiment de sentiments amoureux venant d'un démon mais il voulait juste son contact , qu'il lui donne du plaisir , beaucoup de plaisir . Sa frustration augmenta lorsque Claude commença à quitter la pièce . Il fallait le retenir , par n'importe quelle moyen .

\- Tu pourrais me laver ?

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?!_ S'insurge mentalement Ciel .

\- Bien entendu jeune comte . Fit Claude en s'inclinant .

 _\- Quoi ?! Non non non !_ Pensa Ciel affolé .

C'est donc la boule au ventre que Ciel accompagna Claude dans sa salle de bain . Aussitôt le démon entreprit de faire couler un bain alors que Ciel jouait avec les pans de sa chemise bleu clair .

\- Voulez-vous que je vous déshabille jeune comte ?

\- Non ! Non surtout pas … enfin , euh je peux le faire moi même ! Fit Ciel en rougissant .

Le bleuté commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise les mains tremblante de gêne dû au regard doré qui semblait transpercé son être . En voyant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à détacher le premier bouton , Ciel pesta .

Claude sourit ce gamin était adorable . Au final il aida le plus jeune à enlever sa chemise en prenant soin de s'attarder rapidement sur les deux points sensibles du torse de Ciel .

\- Qu'y a t-il jeune comte ? Murmura Claude à l'oreille de Ciel .

Ciel étouffa à plusieurs reprises des gémissement . Les joues rouges Ciel tenta de repousser Claude en posant ses mains sur les larges épaules du démon . Celui-ci de fit enlever son cache oeil par le démon et détourna le regard de manière à ce que Claude ne vois pas la marque du contrat qui le lie avec Sebastian . Même si cet act était inutile .

Claude se détacha de Ciel et le prit comme une princesse dans ses bras pour le poser dans son bain . Il sourit en sentant Ciel trembler de désir dans ses bras . Une fois dans l'eau il entreprit de savonner le bleuté en commençant par le dos . Il lui fit en même temps un massage afin de le détendre … non non il n'avait absolument rien derrière la tête !

Le bain fut une véritable torture pour Ciel qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements . Il avait l'impression que les mains de Claude était partout sur lui ou qu'il en avait plusieurs . Et le démon n'arrangeait rien en chuchotant quelques mots dans l'oreille du comte .

Évidemment comme tout bon démon qui se respecte , Claude était sadique . C'est-à-dire qu'il arrêta sa douce torture pour sécher Ciel . Bon en fait il voulait voir Ciel à l'agonie , il voulait le voir le supplier pour ses caresses et ses attention . Voir ce visage si sérieux mais si innocent se peindre de débauche et de luxure . Il sourit discrètement à cette pensée en habillant le jeune comte avec une chemise blanche qui a sans doute appartenu à son père . Il le porta ensuite jusqu'à son grand lit pour le coucher .

Claude sourit en voyant Ciel se mordre la lèvre inférieure en fixant allègrement sa bouche . Un baiser ? Pourquoi pas ? Il n'était pas si cruel .

Ciel lui ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et prit le visage du démon en coupe avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Il voulait Claude depuis tellement longtemps et puis ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce alors autant en profiter . Mais comme il était novice en la matière il laissa le contrôle à Claude .

Le baiser était long , doux et sensuelle . Ciel gémit dans le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus bestiale . Ciel brisa le baiser pour récupérer son souffle , il avait adoré cette sensation et en voulait plus . Mais pas maintenant ce ne serait pas raisonnable .

Claude ronronnait sous les caresses du plus jeune en effet Ciel caressait la mâchoire du démon d'une main et de l'autre ses cheveux ébène . Claude était surpris de sa réaction , en enfer leurs rapports sexuelle étaient sauvage et bestiale . Il y avait que très rarement de l'affection ou des gestes doux … sauf pour ceux qui étaient marqué à vie .

\- Ordonne moi de gagner . Souffla Ciel .

\- Comte …

\- Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres … mais je ferai une exception pour toi .

Claude n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , ce gam- … Ciel le désirait au point de mettre son ego de côté et de lui permettre de lui donner un ordre ?

\- Je te veux pour moi seul pendant une journée et je ferai tout pour . Chuchota le bleuté en posant une série de baiser papillon sur le menton du démon .

\- Très bien . Fit Claude en s'éloignant du plus jeune .

Le démon doré fixa celui océan qui s'était levé entre temps et attendait patiemment avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux .

\- ... Ciel je t'ordonne de gagner ce tournoi .

\- … Yes my lovely daemon . Fit Ciel en posant une main sur son coeur .


End file.
